brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Race for the Four Keys/@comment-36015352-20190311143421
Apprenticeship Master: “Excellent question,Anlyth. If the dark forces get the keys they can change time and reality as we know it. They could change certain events in our history tipping the balance of leadership over to their side. And if they get the Key To Darkness...” *Shakes head* “The good thing is that they must have all four keys in order to do such things. So,we still have a chance.” *Says to Anlyth* “Another excellent question. For another time. We have other matters to attend to.” *Pulls out a magical item and gives it to Luna* “Luna,this is the Book of Magical Creatures. It holds the answers to many a question on magical creatures and beings. If you ever need help on dealing with magical beings and creatures just look inside and you’ll find your answers.” *Pulls out another magical item* “Sorrel,this is a vial of healing potion. Use it wisely. It only has enough to save two lives. Once it’s gone you must rely on your herbology skills.” *Gives item to Sorrel* *Pulls out a third magical item* “Luciana,this is a powerful staff that can cast spells and charms. I was already planning to give it to you even before you gave interest to it.” *Hands it to Luciana* *Pulls out another magical item* “Dovellin,I’m giving you the amulet pendant that wards of dark spirits but in order to use it you must hold it in front of the dark spirits face and chant: Begone evil spirits. Begone evil spirits. Leave this place. Begone!” *Gives it to Dovellin* *Pulls out a fifth magical item* “Kyrssa,this is the magical compass it will guide you to the location of the keys but it will not be easy. You must go through many a dangerous place in order to reach each of the keys.” *Says to Kyrssa and hands the magical compass to her* *Brings out the last magical item* “Anlyth,I’m giving you the magic mirror. It allows you to see a person’s real character. If the person’s true character is dark then they will appear as a hideous skeleton. If their true character is good then they will appear as a beautiful angel. But if the mirror does not reflect the person’s true character and the glass turns yellow then beware. This person is neither good nor bad and their intentions are not clear. In order for the mirror to work you must point the mirror at the person,to see their true character. You don’t have to do it directly though. You could pretend you are looking at yourself but reflect it towards the person. Either way you do it,be careful.” *Says to Anlyth and gives the magic mirror to her* *Turns to all of them* “I know none of you are ready but you must go for the good of our world. I believe in each and every one of you. Don’t give up. Everything is hanging in the balance.” *Says to all of them*